


Consequence

by Lo_and_Behold (Emmanuel_Park)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Gen, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanuel_Park/pseuds/Lo_and_Behold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Despite everything, it's still you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

The bloodlust was unimaginable.

But does that really define it when it is the dust that tainted their hands? Like how the knife plunged through Toriel's skin, leaving her dust on the cold stone as they continued on their way without a second thought? How they beheaded the tall skeleton, his dust scattered on the pure white snow?

Their apathy and determination are astounding as if they're still unsatisfied, experimenting on the others with total disregard of their lives. Frisk had always been the adventurous one. What if — _what if_ — they can still get their "happy ever after," for everyone and themselves?

What a pitiful dream.

They lay in their bed, stretching their arms and reaching out towards the ceiling in the dim light. They looked at their hands, a few small cuts on the edges of their palm, but still free from the dust. Observing their hand, they clenched their fist and relaxed their grip. Even after resetting, it still feels dry and dusty and messy.

Going to the same trail, the same old talk, and the same pattern of attack. Is it really worth it? Is it worth wasting their determination — beautiful, glowing, unwavering, _powerful_ — for playing with everyone, fooling everyone with that patient and merciful smile?

They got out of bed and picked up the slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, its aroma filling their nose. The human took their time and casually paced towards the end of the hallway until they reached a long, rectangular mirror.

Taking a good long look, their features are simple: short brown hair, a blue and purple striped sweater, a bandage stuck on their bottom right cheek to conceal a small scar, an indifferent expression crossing on their face, and a knife in hand . . .

A flash of a familiar wide smile.

It was only a brief moment, and they would think their mind was playing tricks. Focus, Frisk.

It doesn't matter. They're drawing closer to the end, once they see it, they will be finally satisfied. Just to see if it's possible.

With one final look at their reflection, they could finally see the smile that connected their rosy cheeks. Red eyes wondered, _Did they regret it?_

Enough to keep going from where they began, but not enough to reach their ideal motive: to repent and live happily with their "friends."

_You see, partner, a consequence is a consequence._

Measuring the heavy silence, they twitched their fingertips to assess their control and tilted their head, shoulders shaking violently and a manic laughter echoed through the usual gray hallway, they wiped a tear from their eye.

_"Despite everything, it's still you."_

". . . It's me."

Clutching the worn dagger, Chara waved it around and hummed a tune, laughing in between swipes as they reached the throne room, their lips curled when they heard the second voice singing along, "Let's come back."

Again and again and _again._


End file.
